Reincarnation
by momomolove
Summary: What if you were reincarnated into the world of Naruto? Or as Naruto's sister? What would you do? What would happen to the Naruto world?
1. Prologue

**I really hope you guys like my story, I know the beginning is weird but I promises it gets better XD**

 **hope you enjoy my Naruto Fan fiction XD ^_^**

* * *

"So Mira . . . are you going to come and watch Naruto or Boruto with me, cause we already finish Naruto and . . . " Blablabla I zoned out, completely not interested in whatever my best friend is saying. I mean I love Naruto and all but when my best friend gets into her fanmode . . . well she talks and talks about anything and everything that is Naruto or anime related and it just doesn't makes sense.

I was brought out of my thoughts when she poked my face "So ?" she said

"Did you just poke my face!?" I was irritated and shocked, no one I mean no one pokes my face.

"Sooooo?" Annie said once again.

"Why did you poke me? Don't poke me!"

"That doesn't matter just answer the question!" I am so confused, "what question?"

"My gosh, you deaf child" she sighed before continuing "I asked you if you are going to come and watch Naruto with me"

"Oh, that question, no I can't today" I tell her, as we finally started walking home from school, luckily we live right next to each other so we can continue our conversation.

"EH? Why not?" My clueless little friend ask me back.

"Well because today I have karate" I explain once again, I swear she has a memory problem unlike me . . . well maybe sometime but if I see something I will always remember about it and that my friend is call photographic memory. Muahahaha suckers! (A/N: I don't know about you guys but this sure made me laugh^-^)

"Oh right!" she exclaim, like she just now remembered that I do Karate "But aren't you already a black belt?"

"So?" I mean I want to become a Karate Sensei so I got to get even better.

"Can't you take a little break? For today?" she asks me while putting her arm on my shoulder, and making her fake cry. "Don't you care about me?"

"No, not really" I answer her bluntly

Shocked by my answer she jumps backwards while screaming "WHATTT?" I just continue walking leaving her behind, but she quickly returned to my side to tell me that I am so mean and that she loves me but I don't blablablabla.

"No, the only thing you love is food and Naruto" I answer back, with a smirk on my face.

"Hey! You can't compare anything with Naruto! Got that?" I don't answer but she still continues "and food, I need food to live, if not, bye bye, world, I am dead" Then out of nowhere she fell on the ground. Was I too mean?

OH MY GOSSHHHHHH! I went to my knees and I started shaking her "Dont died Annie, I don't have enough money to pay for your funeral!" I explain, my poor little piggy will be broke nooooooooo!

But right at that moment she opens her eyes and looks at me like with her serious expression.

Oufffff, I get back to my feet and started walking "You're not dying today piggy, oufff" I said that as a giant tornado jumps into my back and makes me fall to the ground.

"The heck" I scream

"Say you are sorry or die" Annie said in a really deep voice.

"No" I tell the 'mystery' person, Annie is a really bad actress.

"Then tonight will be your last night alive Muahahahah!"

"Hahaha funny, now get off you fat pig"

"What ! How did you know?" asked a really shocked and confused Annie

"Well you just really suck at those types of things."

"Awwww man! I really wanted to scared you" she said while getting off of me.

"Next time sister, next time" We started walking again but stopped because somehow we arrive home without knowing.

"Well see you tomorrow at school" she screamed at me while waving her hand in the air.

I smile before answer a 'see ya' loud enough for her to hear me.

I unlock my front door to be kissed by the amazing sent off my mom's cooking, it smells so nice.

"Welcome home, honey!" I hear my mom call out from the kitchen

"Hey mom, I'm home" I tell her before quickly going up in my room to put my beg and change. Again I go back downstairs where my mom is "So mom, how can I help you" I ask her, like every other day when I come back from school.

"Oh Honey, we are having some mashed potatoes with some chicken and a homemade sauce, so you can do the salad? And prepare the table, your Father will be home soon"

I started to take all the ingredient I needed to make the salad but got interrupted by mom.

I look around to find my mom looking at me with a spoon

"Yea?" she look like she is hesitating between telling me something or not, she then shook her head to get whatever she was thinking about out of her head "Can you please taste this sauce? I want to know if it's good or not" she then ask me.

"Sure mom" I bring my mouth closer to the spoon in her hand, the sauce is a dark red, clearly proving that mom used some tomato sauce. When the spoon was in my mouth I could taste everything, all the little spices that mom had used. I could tell what they were, one of my strange 'abilities' like how my mom calls it, she says that I am a natural born cook. But I really don't know about that. "Mom I think you need to put some more salt and lemon. It will make it taste better" I just tell her not having time to explain why before she goes to fix the sauces.

After setting the tables, dad finally comes home, and we all had a nice family dinner.

Again, I help with the cleaning before going in my room and taking my Karate bag now ready to leave. I went down the stairs and told my parents that I was leaving for Karate. They both told me to be careful.

Now outside I am scanning the street, right, left and then cross. The Karate dojo is not that far, just a couple of minutes, sometimes longer depending on which direction I take.

Once I arrived, I quickly went to the girls changing room, and changed into my karate uniform which I think is call a karategi. Putting my black belt around my waist I bow as sign of respect before I enter the dojo.

I gritted the sensei and some other students. I have been doing Karate for ten years now. I remember when I just started to do it, I was five back then.

 **Flashback:**

 _It has been a couple of weeks since I started karate, and I pretty much suck at it._

 _"Mira!" screamed a voice that I recognize as my sensei's voice "Pay attention when I speak to you" he yelled at me once again._

 _"S-sorry"_

 _"Now punch as high as you can" My sensei order_

 _"Hai!" I am going to do this right. I have to._

 _I prepared my stance, my right leg backward, put all off my weight on my left leg and then kick. As high as I could just like how sensei asked._

 _Once I finished doing what sensei ask me to, I look up at him to find that he had a really unhappy look on his face "Did I not do it right?" I ask him, very confused, I did what he asked me to, so why was he not happy?_

 _"No your kick was beautiful." my lips turn into a smile "But I asked you to punch not to kick" oh. My smile left._

 _I did it again!_

 **Flashback end**

Funny time! I did that all the time.

After class was over we all quickly left the dojo one at the time.

Outside, well it was dark. Night came quickly today, man does that mean that winter is coming? I hate the cold. As I am walking I could see the shape of a cat in the road, I guess it's a black cat . I love cat's they are so cute.

In the same road but farther away I could see another shape but coming closer and closer, it looks like a . . . car? Wait the cat!

The cat wasn't moving at all, can't you see that the car is coming?

I look around to see if anyone is going to help that poor cat but the closest people to the cat are just walking like nothing is happening. Maybe they can't see the cat because it's so dark outside? It wasn't that dark, plus we had the city light.

I guess no one will save that cat, I have to do it. I left my beg behind, and started running full speed at the cat. I quickly grab the cat, and as I prepare myself to run away I could hear a faint 'thank you'. But who could have said that?

Clash! Rash! Rush! Clash! Clish!

Blackness

When I open my eyes they were kiss by the brightness of the room. And I quickly close them. And reopen them.

So I wasn't dead, oufff.


	2. Chapter 1

It was too bright! But now I knew that I wasn't dead. Ouff what a relief!

Man for a second I saw my past flash in my mind. You know those flashback you get before you die? Ya those.

I squinted my eyes once again. What is wrong with this bright light? Am I in the hospital? Probably, I mean only the hospitals have light as bright as this! Maybe someone saw my almost dead body and brought it here? That's why I am still alive! Yes, Bless you whoever you are! Thank you! Thank You!

But Gush I have to do something about this light.

So I lift up my hand to cover my eyes who was being murdered by the light. But when my hand reaches up to my face, I immediately realize that it was smaller than usual. Like really small. It could probably compare to my baby picture's hand. So I bought my other hand up, and it was the same size.

Have I shrink? How does someone shrink anyway? No this is different, you can't just naturally shrink out of nowhere! Maybe I should call for a doctor? Ya! A doctor!

'Doctor help!' is what I said, but what came out of my mouth was 'argrraggf'

So I tried again 'doctor Help' but the same thing came out of my mouth 'argrraggf' I sound like someone that doesn't know how to talk.

The heck is going on!?

I Can't pronounce a proper word and my hands shrunk!

Hargggg! This is annoying I said in my head before hearing some whining on my right side.

So I turn my head to the right.

My eyes landed on the side face of a little baby, judging by the size of his or her head, I would say that he was born no to long ago. So cute!

The three whisker marks on the little baby's face reminded me of something. Where did I ever seen this before? Think, Mira, think! 'Come on, you are supposed to have a photographic memory!' I complain out loud which ended up me saying "arg argdrgd grtfgdgdgwh wweeeeeeeejij" What kind of language is that?

It's like I have learned a new language that only I know! Hahahah! I feel somehow happy about this situation!

Right the baby! I turn back my attention to the baby, he/she has blond hair. Blond hair and three whisker marks. There is only one person -and he isn't even a person but an anime character- who has this description. What the heck is baby Naruto doing here? I question once again out loud which sounded like " aghGADV JAHDJHSJGF JHFJhsjfhjh" I have to stop talking out loud, if not people will think that I'm crazy. Well, I actually am a little.

Wait! I think my brain is malfunctioning . . . The more appropriate question is why the heck, is everything animated? Why did I just realize that now? Man My brain is so stupid, I think it's affecting my photographic memories. What else could affect my memory? Why do I have so many questions?

I turn my head in every direction possible looking for someone in the ro- I stop in the middle of my own action,' 'I can't call them stupid!' 'Right!' 'You should really think before you act stupid!' 'You know you are calling your own self-stupid' Man now I'm having an argument with my own self.

This is making me become insane!

At those words baby naruto made another whining sound, so once again I turn my attention to him, but now I see something that I haven't seen before. Behind him was white wooden bars, like the one they use for a baby's bed.

Oh, my gushhhhh!

The realization strikes me, I am inside a baby crib, which somehow means that I am a baby myself, because no normal size human could fit in a crib.

This explains my hands and why I can't talk. How the heck, did I become a baby? As I continue wandering about the impossible becoming possible the door opens to three people.

Two nurses came in "They are here Lord third" one of them said to . . . it's the Hokage. That doesn't surprise me because I myself am in the same bed as THE HERO OF KONOHA, So seeing the Hokage isn't really surprising. But the only things I don't get is why am I here?

The old grandpa came closer to the baby crib. "Yes yes, I saw both of them, they are indeed Minato and Kushina's children," he said to the two nurses who were taking note.

Wait, what! Minato and Kushina? Does that mean that I am Naruto's sister?

Heck ya, baby! I am Related to Naruto!

"But they told us, that they were expecting only one child not two"

" Lord third why would they lie?" one of them said. And I am pretty sure it was the youngest. No parents lie about their pregnancy.

"Fasha," the old man said before taking another look at us."I was there when Kushina gave birth, and I can tell you that she and her husband was as surprised as we are to have another child." He explains, stops to take his breath before continuing again "The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and the girl is Minako Uzumaki both of them were loved so much by their parents" At those words the Hokage left.

Well damn.

What I understood is that Mirania Sporent, is actually dead.

I was reincarnated into the world of Naruto.

My name is now Minako Uzumaki.

I have all the memory of my past.

And I somehow appear in Kushina's womb without them knowing.


	3. Chapter 2

It has been two years since Mirania Sporent, my old self-die.

I was trying to save a cat from being run over by a car, but instead of saving a life, I died.

Now that I am saying this, it's kind of a silly death.

I wonder how my old parents are doing?

Well, it really doesn't matter because, I was reincarnated into the anime world, more specifically into Naruto.

And that my new parents are dead. But Naruto doesn't know that, and I am also not supposed to know that but since I have the memories of my past life it can't be help.

For the past two years in Naruto, it was hard pretending to be a baby. Well, I still am one but now I can actually pronounce some words.

I would have to cry from time to time if not, the nurses or the Hokage who has become our grandfathers, -he adopted us- would think that I am sick. So if I cry too much, well they will get worried and if I didn't cry enough they will still get worried. Man, it's hard to cry when you don't want to.

Naruto has it master. He cries when he needs too. But since I don't have the mind of a baby -have the memory of my past life- it's hard for me to do that.

That's why I am so happy that we are finally two.

I don't have to cry anymore, I can just talk to express my feelings. Barely. But they all understand.

"Dako!" Sreamed Naruto from the hallway.

Dako is what he calls me. Since we can't pronounce proper words he somehow changes my name.

Like how I did it in my old life, I call my brother Badi when his name was actually Gabi. Ya . . . They were good times, but I have to stop thinking about my past and think about my present.

"Yash Toto?" I answer him right as he pops his head in my room. Obviously, I had to call Naruto a weird way too.

"Gwan-pa, see you now," he said while pointing to the hallway he just came from. "Follow"

So I got off my bed and started following my brother, "whats swong?" I ask him.

"Gwan-pa is weally angwy." He said that as one off our many babysitters walk by us.

"Naruto! Minako! What are you both doing in the hallway, by yourself?" she screamed, before quickly reaching for us.

"Dako, run!" Exclaimed my brother. we started running with our small little feet. But before we could get really far the woman got us.

"NOOOOO!" I said as I try to get myself free from the woman's grip on my arm. Damn woman it hurt, I'm still a baby.

"Don't hust Dako!" Naruto said, as he also tries to get himself free.

AWWWWWW! he is so cute trying to help me.

"Don't hust Toto!" I said.

"Now, now, children, I told you not to get out off your room!" She said as Naruto and I calm down. "Don't forget that I get pay, to teach you brats how to read, write and how to speak."

"But Gwan-pa call us" My brother said. "And I alwady know how to talk."

"Yes, you both are really advanced, but not enough," she said as her eyes who was a rare pink became the symbol of money. "We have to continue" now she is dragging us back to our room.

All this woman wants is her money.

She put both of us on the corner with a reading book. while she went sitting on the comfortable chair, doing her nails.

"Toto, is Gwan-pa goin be more angwy?" I ask him, not caring about the book, that's in our hands.

The Hokage has been hiring 'babysitter' since we were three months old. Those 'babysitter' comes and teach us how to read, talk and write. but they always end up being fire, cause the only things that they think about is their money.

Naruto looks at me with big eyes before answering "Oh no! Gwan-pa more angwy!" at those words the door to our room was open, reviling a really angry Hokage.

"Naruto! I told you to get your sister! What is taking you so long?" he asks, as both of us pointed to the Woman on the comfortable chair.

"Oh my, Lord Hokage!" The startled woman said once she heard the voice of our Grandpa.

"She kipping us," Naruto said.

"Why are you kipping them hear when I clearly ask to see them boths?"

"I- I am not kipping them, see they are free to go. They are just lying to you." Said the brown-headed woman with beautiful pink eyes.

"No! Gwan-pa, Toto cam get me, but her pul us back in." I explained what happen as clearly as possible, but it's sometimes hard to understand babies.

The woman turns her attention to us "How dare you lie about me" now her attention was to Grandpa "Lord Hokage, your grandchildren are-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"look," said Naruto as he shows his arm, where it was still red from the woman's firm grip. I also took my arm out showing the Hokage where she grabs us.

Stupid Woman.

"What are those marks on your arms?" ask Grandpa, the woman looks at us, with a pleading. But I just smile at her.

"She did it!" I said as Naruto continues the explanation for me.

"Drag by the arm," he said "like this Gwan-pa" now he came and grab my good arm and started pulling me -not hard-. So I play along.

"We screamed nooooo! but she not stop" I said.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Granpa nodding his head. " you can stop." he said to us, before once again facing the woman. "Nayla"

So that's her name, huh? boring if you ask me.

"You lied about my grandchildren, you hurt them plus you aren't even doing your job properly, I have no choice but to fire you."


	4. Chapter 3

Nayla looks terrify! Muahahahah sucks to be her. 'Stupid woman who only cares about money aren't welcome here'. This is what I would love to say but my two years old self-doesn't even know the meaning of stupid. And of course, I have to be polite.

Blaaaaaaaa! Being a baby with a teenage mind is hard. Well not really I just got too never say what I think and lie -sometime-, simple oh and also act clueless, because they can't get mad at you.

"B-But L-Lord Hokage" she stutter.

"No, I don't need to hear any more of your lies," he said as he pointed to the door "leave!"

The woman, Nayla just stare blankly at the Hokage before walking in the direction of the door.

"One more thing," Grandpa said, making her turn around with a big and hopeful smile. Oh, you're wishing, Grandpa would never take you back. "Yes!" She said with the biggest smile possible.

"Apologize to them!" He ordered. Haha, see! I'm so amazing I can tell the future now! Well, it was pretty obvious, I just super love Grandpa.

she gave us all the biggest look of disbelief it made me feel like I had won something. Clearly, she wasn't expecting to have Grandpa make her apologize to us. Well, sister, we don't get what we want all the time.

The woman, full of shocked started walking towards us with her head down in shame.

As she near us I could feel my brother shake beside me, I know this woman is scary. So I did the only thing that I could do in this situation, I took Naruto's hand and smiles at him. He just smile back. And I knew that my action was helping him.

Finally, Nayla was on her knees in front of us. "I am sorry for hurting you both on the arm" she apologizes. Ya right! You're just saying that because the Grandpa is here. Stupid woman! "Will you both forgive me?" She asks while giving us her best smile. Fake. That's so fake.

Out of nowhere she abruptly turns her head to the left, well my left her right. Why would she do that?

Just as I question myself I heard my brother say "lies" and at that moment I realized that he slaps her. Hard.

Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, that's why she had abruptly moved her head!

But this action made the old woman even more angry at us. "You dare hit me and then call my apologies lies?!" She said as she near us with new found determination, probably wanting to strangle Naruto? Just a guess! She probably somehow forgot that Naruto is a baby? You can't strangle babies! Stupid woman!

She was completely forgetting about the Hokage who was still in the room. But it seems that he didn't pay any attention to us as one of his many servants was having a conversation with him. Kipping the old man distracted from what was happening with us.

So when her hands were only inches away from my brother. I decided to scream "Don't hust Toto!" loud enough for Granpa to hear me, making her realized her action and in the process getting her more in trouble. haha I'm so evil.

This made me have an invisible smile, proud of myself in the inside but on the outside, I was shocked with fear for my brother. Well had to play the role of the defending sister. Not of a happy teen who just go someone in trouble, on purpose even.

Damn, I'm such a good actress! Right? Of course.

"What is going one?" Ask the Hokage, really pissed from my yelling.

"Ehhh . . . Nothi-" but I quickly interrupted her "she wants to hust Toto" I said as I pointed to the lady in front of me.

"Yash, and Dako protec me!" Exclaim Naruto. I love this kid, he is so cuuuuutttttteeeeeeeeeeeee! AND I AM GOING TO LIVE FOR THE REST OF MY ANIME LIFE WITH HIM! ANYONE JEALOUS? Why do you keep talking to yourself?

"That's it! Leave immediately!" Lord third order once again as he pointed to the door.

Nayla walk past the hokage to the door with an invisible tale between her legs. She is so scarred:) Muahahahaha sucks to be you.

Stupid woman, wow. . . . I just realized that I said that a lot today

As she left, Grandpa decided to leave as well, not before telling us to come in his office for real this time. Couldn't he just tell us whatever he needed now? Why go to his office?

Naruto and I started walking towards his 'important place' as he calls it -sometimes- "Dako think Gwan-pa will stop angwy?" Ask Naruto to me.

Well knowing the old man or the third Hokage from the anime, he didn't get that angry -if he did, he sure hides it well- with all of the stupid things that Naruto did unlinked Iruka who got mad almost all the time. Well if he is the same as in the anime, then I guess that whatever we did isn't that serious. So actually yes I think he will soon calm down

"Yes!" I answer proudly earning a big smile from my twin.

We continue on walking, as we near the door, the loud voice of Grandpa yelling 'Another one' could be heard. We stop, look at each other and waited until it was calm enough to hear a pin falling.

So Naruto knocked on the door, after so long of waiting and doing nothing.

A faint 'come in' could be heard from the other side.

As we open the door I said "Gwan-pa?"

"Come in, and sit on the couch" he pointed to the brown color couch on his right, our left.

Now, this was scary. The old man never invited anyone to sit on his couch for good news. Well it obviously not going to be good news, did you already forget that he was so angry just moments ago? Why the heck do you keep talking to your self?

But most importantly, what is Grandpa going to say?

The suspense was killing me right now, I wanted to know immediately.

We were just waiting for Grandpa look at us, then at his paper on the desk before again looking at us and so on. As if he couldn't believe his eyes.

What is going onnnnn? Man, this is so killing mee! I started biting my nail, which is one of my past life's old habit. It took me so long to get rid of it, and now here I am doing it all over again. Gret! hear the sarcasm?

Finally, after what felt like hours Grandpa decided to speak. "You both won't be having any babysitter," at those words both Naruto and I jump from the couch screaming 'yeah' before quickly apologizing and went back like the good children that we are.

"I have bad new," he said. My heart started beating so fast, I knew it! What is it? What is it? What is it?

Did he somehow find out that I was reincarnated? But how? And even though he wouldn't ask Naruto to come as well, so it has to be something else. But what?

Suspense!

Suspense!

Suspense!

Suspense!

Suspense!

Suspense!

Suspense!

I hate this. The main reason why I hate those mystery movies, all of the suspense is driving me crazy.

"I shouldn't say this, but you two are my grandchildren so you deserved to know. Even though you might not remember this, but I want you both to listen carefully." He sais before laying back on his chair. Taking back his breath and a good sip of his coffee. "the council, vote for you two to be executed . . ."

Frick no!

Oh, those stupid asshole of a council.


	5. Chapter 4: You call this bad news?

**A/N: this chapter is strange . . . the beginning I mean**

 **I promised I try to make it as clear as possible!**

 **so if you don't understand please just ask:)**

* * *

Out of nowhere, Naruto started crying. Like really hard. He even had some snot drooling out of his nose.

Why is he crying? 'Are you stupid?' No one asks you! Stupid consciousness coming at me every time I think about something.

When I look at Naruto again, well let's just say that my mind was just like ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh I get it! (A/N: this is weird I know XD)

I think I am pretty stupid.

Duh, Naruto is a freaking baby and he probably got scared of the word 'executed' from the time we watch an adult movie together, and one of the characters said, word for word "Execute them all!" and the next second you sow dead bodies everywhere. (At that, Naruto didn't stop crying and I had to do the same thing, even though I didn't want to, then some maid barge in the room getting us in big trouble with Grandpa. Old memories.) Getting back to the topic, my guess is that Naruto remembers that movie and he realize that he could become one of the dead bodies. So now he is scared.

Now that I think about it, the technology in Naruto become really advanced. I remember that it was only in Boruto where they started having a little technology like does video games that Boruto loved to play with. But that doesn't explain why is the Technologies more advance now? Why am I the heck I think about this now? Freaking stupid brain of mine!

The answer might be me. Because I am not from this world? Did I somehow affect the Naruto world it when I was reincarnated? Nah! What kind of stupid idea is that! Who cares if the technology is better now then in the anime? No one! Stop going off subject!

Back to the crying situation, Naruto was crying and I had to copy him but I literally have no talent in this art of crying whenever, so I did my best fake cry and ran to grandpa. Making my fake cry more believable.

Grandpa just got off his chair and walk halfway until we collided together. "Ssshhhhh, don't worry my child," he said as his hand went up and down my blond, short hair.

Naruto quickly joins us in our little family embraced. As we calm down a bit I knew that whatever Grandpa would say next will make us cry even more. I just had this feeling.

But what else could be worse than being executed?

Our old Grandpa broke the hug, quickly lifting himself off the floor and went to sit on his chair behind his Hokage desk. He took another sip of his probably cold coffee as he waited for us to sit back on the couch.

He now started explaining about the secret of the nine tails fox who is divided in two equals pair inside of us. -Actually, I already knew that due to the sill on my stomach- he then continue explaining about how we were too dangerous for the shinobi world. Blablabla, to be honest, I think the council is more dangerous than any of the tails beast. Stupid Danzo making Itachi slaughtered his clan. How evil!

"It's really sad for me to say this and I am really sorry for both of you," Grandpa said while standing up and walking toward us. He bends his knees so that he was facing us" the councils . . . want you both dead by next week, . . . I have no say in it . . . because they all voted against everything I said. . ." I could feel a tear drop down my cheek. This was sad.

Naruto, who was at my left took my hand in his, re-comforting the both of us. From the corner of my eyes, I could see shock written everywhere on his face. Well, who wouldn't after learning that they are going to die next week because of some stupid council who choose if you live or not.

A faint tear was falling down our faces.

But before we could start sobbing like crazy, Grandpa said " cheer up guys! I got some kind of good news" What kind of good news could make you cheer up after knowing your death? But I decided to listen, so with my long sleeves, I wiped my tears off my face.

The old man smile at us "I know this is hard and all but . . . I want to trick the council in believing that you are both dead" I like this idea but how will he manage to trick them?

Naruto beat me to it as he asks "how?" With his little-broken voice.

Grandpa turns his attention to him and smile, but that was a broken smile. He knows what he is about to say will be hard for us and that fact scared me. "I will send you away from the Land of fire." At those words we both started sobbing, so hard that snot started coming out of our nose, and my sob wasn't fake this time. What the Hokage said was something that no child of two years all had to hear. To be sent away from home. . . because some people wanted you dead. This was truly horrible.

" h . . .ha. . ." I try to speak but nothing came out, just minutes ago we where all happy and now our world just change upside down.

"For at the very least 3 years, at the most 5 years, after that I believe that it will be safe for you to return" this made us cry harder. Grandpa was our only family and we had to live for 3 to 5 years without him? This has to be a crazy stupid joke right? Right? Right?

Our crying became harder and harder as we couldn't believe our ears. Please make this be a joke! I knew Grandpa had bad new . . . But this . . . Could never be considered a bad new. It was horrible! Horrible new!

But Grandpa didn't finish as he opens his mouth to add in a small broken voice "You both will be leaving tomorrow morning with one escorts!"

So soon! Why the freaking heck are we leaving so soon?

Grandpa quickly brought us in a tight bear hug as we hug him back. It all went in slow motion, time stop, as I look around trying desperately to make myself wake up by pinching my arm, it's not working! Isn't this some kind of dream? Why the heck can't I wake up?

My visions became blurry as I started to see some black dots everywhere. Is this what happens when you cry too much? Do you lose your vision? I don't know, today was the first time that I ever cry this much! Even in my past life! This bad news is becoming a nightmare.

The black spot that surrounded my vision slowly started to grow bigger and bigger as time passes. Is this the side effects of crying too much? I sound stupid, don't I? Well, I would just go to sleep and hope this is all a big dream and that tomorrow morning Nayla will barge in our room and get started with our daily lessons -that she doesn't teach-.

Now blackness was covering me.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a depressing chapter, it made me cry a lot 😭😭 those two! It's so sadddd!**

 **Stupid council!**

 **Anyway *wipes the tears* hope you enjoy, I know the beginning was weird so ask questions if you don't understand XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**New chapter YAY!**

* * *

Once I open my eyes, I was found in the familiar wall of my bedroom. Two walls were pink and the other two blue, due to the fact that Naruto and I where charing a room and that it is commonly known that girls like pink and boys like blue. For me, I don't like pink, but blue so I'm fine with it but Naruto likes oranges, so he constantly begs grandpa to change the wall colors. Which he always replied with an annoying voice "Not now Naruto!" Haha, Naruto's facial expression always change from his bright big smile to a gloomy frown. It always makes me laugh on the inside. Priceless!

I took a good breath of air, happy that I woke up from that horrible dream or nightmare.

Ouff it was only a nightmare! I have never been this glad to be awake! What a relief I actu-. .

I cut my own self up once my eyes landed on the big bags who was almost covering the front door of our room. I then quickly look around the room to find it almost empty. How could I have missed this when I woke up?

I got myself up from the warm and familiar comfort of my bed. I quickly went over the bags. . .

'Damn I'm freaking scared what if the nightmares were real?'

I could feel my heart beat so fast inside of my chest. 'If yes then that means that we will leave today!'

And at that moment a maid opens the door to my room but stop half way when she notices me "oh! You are already awake!" She said quite surprise. I don't blame her I usually never wake up by myself, what can I say? I mean I am enjoying my youth while I can cause once a teen you can never sleep . . . Well, for me that was.

But before she could explain her selft I ask "whas that?" While pointing at the bags. I knew the answer I just didn't want to admit it . . . What will I do then? And Naruto. . . I don't even know if he understands the situation.

She just smiles at me and said "Minako this is for your adventure, you and Naruto" Adventure? Was that what she thought that we were having? Cause this is really not an adventure, I don't even know what this is supposed to be! Or maybe, she just said that as to not scare my two years old self, cause I am still a teen on the inside. And grandpa probably didn't tell her that he already explained everything to us.

But me, the two years old, play the innocent little girl "a aventue!" I said while jumping around and clapping and screaming from happiness. Was that too much? Probably I don't feel like myself while doing this. I know I have to act like two years old, but I don't know how.

She smiles again, but it was a sad smile this time, sad that she lie to me "yes Minako an adventure, now come on and let's go change you up." She closes the door behind her and came in my room fully this time.

Every day a maid comes in our room and helps us get ready since we can basically do nothing by our self. Picking up outfits from the bags she came to my side and help me out of my p-j -that I don't remember putting on, maybe one of the maid help me?-. She helps me put a white shirt, pink shorts, and my favorite pink shoes. All along this process I had to keep a smile on even though I felt like crying.

She combs my hair and places them in two pigtails on either side of my head, this is, in fact, my signature hairstyle. It makes me look cute but today I didn't feel cute at all since it is the worst day of my life, and let's not forget about Naruto.

That was never supposed to happen in the anime or manga or even in Boruto. What the freaking hell!

I feel like crying, this is so sad! Poor Naruto this was . . . Wait Naruto.

I snapped myself out of my thought and look everywhere around my room, there was no sign of a blond little kid that looks exactly like me. Where is he? Why did I realize this now?

I tap the maid, with my little small hand before asking "Toto wer?"

She just smile sweetly at me, "Naruto is with your grandpa" she said while quickly adding "you should join them, they are in your grand-fathers office"

At that I quickly went out of the room, running to grandpa's office. I needed to see Naruto, I needed to know if he was feeling good about this situation, I needed to know if . . . he . . . will keep his dream!

As I reach the door, I could hear some laughter from the inside, telling me that Naruto and grandpa are having a good time together. This brought a smile on my face. I decided to knock and open the door.

What can I say I am a baby I wasn't going to wait until grandpa said 'come in', no way plus he can't get mad at me since we are leaving today. I feel like today I can do anything I want.

Muahahahaha this is so cool. Oh, I will ask Naruto later if he wants to play hide and seek in the Hokage's building. Grandpa always says no when I ask him. Meanie doesn't want to let kids play.

"Good morning Minako," said grandpa, making me snap out of my thought. I quickly run to him and Naruto, while opening my arms as wide as possible, for me that is.

"Gwan-pa! Toto!" I said

Naruto did the same thing, and got off grandpa, opening his arms wide and running in my direction "Dako!" Oh how much I love this little brother of mine. We ran until we collided with each one and other. After awhile grandpa came and join us.

"Toto okay?" I ask him.

"Jut sad" he answers me with his cute little baby voice. This made me happy, he was strong for a baby, to be able to say only that without crying, he sure was an inspiration. Well, I did it too but I can't compare myself to him since I have the mind of a teen,

Grandpa then dismissed us, but not before giving us a kiss on the forehead and telling us that he 'loves and cares about us'.

It wasn't time to leave so Naruto and I, played hide and seek in the building. We don't know for how long we played but once the maid came to get us, well it only felt like 5 minutes had passed.

That's it! We are leaving and never coming back for another 3 or 5 years.

Again, this was sad!

We walk outside, there was a carriage with all of the bags that was in front of our door this morning. The maids probably prepared and moved them.

Before sitting down, I turn around and smile at the building that I had grow up in. Well for two years.

* * *

 **Again this was a sad chapter😭😢😢😢**

 **(not as sad as the previous one but sad)**

 **My babies 😢😢😢😢**

 **Anyway, *snif* where do you guys rhibk they will go?**

 **Please vote, review, favorite and follow XD**


End file.
